Una Clase más Animada
by Ita-Chan-DL
Summary: ¿Cómo te quedarías si un día Binns dice que va a hacer una clase de historia más animada? La misma cara se les quedó a los alumnos de Hogwarts q temen qué les habrá preparado su profesor, y lo peor de todo es que Dumbledore está de acuerdo!. Advertencia:
1. Chapter 1

NA: Todos los personajes perteneces a Rowling, salvo Arantza McAllister que está creada por mí, para quién todavía no la conozca es la amiga de Viktor Krum y se ha "matriculado" en Hogwarts al igual que él. Es de Ravenclaw y antes al igual que Viktor era de Durmstrang.

Una Clase más animada

Séptimo curso.

- ¡Sé que habéis sido vosotros Weasley!- gritaba Filch a los gemelos mientras los perseguía por los pasillos. 

Al torcer una de las esquinas, Fred topó con alguien y se calló encima suyo.

- ¡Ehh!- gritó la chica.  
- Hola- saludó Fred al verla.  
- Te importaría quitarte de encima mía.  
- Oh, perdón- Fred se quitó de encima de Arantza.  
- ¿ Adónde vais corriendo?- preguntó la ravenclaw mientras recogía los libros del suelo.  
- Intentamos que no nos pille Filch- la cara de Fred se puso blanca- ¡Corre George que ya llega!- dijo el chico al ver al conserje.   
- ¡Hasta luego!- dijeron los gemelos a la chica.  
- Valla ¿Y de verdad eres una ravenclaw?- dijo una voz detrás de la chica- pues no eres muy lista si se te caen los libros de las manos. Tal vez deberías estar en Hufflepuff- la chica se giró y fulminó al chico con la mirada.  
- Oye Malfoy, búscate una vida ¿vale? Pero a mí déjame en paz.  
- Valla si la nueva tiene genio- dijo una chica morena al lado de Draco.  
- Tengo una idea Parkinson- dijo McAllister mientras terminaba de recoger el último libro y se levantaba- por qué no te vas a lamerle el culo a Malfoy a otro sitio.  
- Ten cuidado- le advirtió Draco- que seas amiga de Krum y que él este en Slytherin no hace que puedas hablarnos así.   
- Mira tío- le dijo Arantza mirando al rubio a los ojos- nadie me da miedo, y menos un slytherin como tú- y diciendo esto se hizo paso entre los dos chicos empujando levemente al rubio. Parkinson aprovechó que pasaba por su lado y le tiró un libro al suelo. La chica se giró y se quedó enfrente de la morena, sacó lentamente su varita y le apuntó.   
Parkinson lanzó un leve grito, pero no se movió por el miedo a que la otra chica le atacara.  
Entonces Arantza sonrió, con una media sonrisa que mucha gente decía que caracterizaba a los Malfoy, apuntó al suelo y dijo:

- Accio libro- el libro fue hasta su mano. La chica rió al ver la cara de susto y sorpresa de la chica y se alejó.  
- Draco ¿No vas a hacer nada?- preguntó Pansy. Entonces Draco también empezó a reírse.

- No puedo hacerlo- dijo un pelirrojo que andaba con dos personas más por el pasillo- Estoy muy cansado.  
- Pues si no coges apuntes Ron, no podrás estudiar, y si no puedes estudiar, no apruebas, y si no apruebas…- Hermione empezó otro nuevo discurso. Harry y Ron pusieron los ojos en blanco.

Al doblar la esquina los tres chicos se encontraron con Parkinson roja como un tomate y Malfoy riéndose. Hermione dejó su discurso al instante.

- No quiero saber a qué pobre persona la habrá hecho algo para reírse de esa manera- dijo Ron en un susurro.  
- Mirad a Parkinson, está roja- observó Hermione.  
- Hermione tiene razón hay algo que no me cuadra- dijo Harry.  
- Ni a mí tampoco- dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

Al pasar por delante de la pareja pudieron ver como Parkinson los miraba con odio mientras Draco controlaba la risa difícilmente.

- Bueno ¿De qué estabamos hablando?- preguntó Hermione cuando se alejaron suficiente de los slytherin.  
- Del partido de quidditch del martes- dijo Ron disimulando. Harry tuvo que aguantarse la risa.  
- Ah ya- dijo mirando de refilón a Ron- de las clases de historia.  
- ¿Qué estamos dando ahora?- preguntó tímidamente Harry.  
- ¡Harry!- Ron se rió, mientras Hermione dirigía al moreno una mirada de reproche.- deberías saber que estamos estudiando la historia griega.  
- ¿La muggle o la mágica?- Hermione frunció el ceño.  
- También deberías saber que es la misma.  
- Oh vamos Mione, dale a Harry un respiro.  
- Y tú Ronald Weasley, o coges apuntes en clase de historia o te las arreglas tu solito, porque yo no voy a dejarte ninguno.  
- Pero Mione, me duermo en clase, como todo el mundo.  
- Yo no lo hago- confirmó Hermione.  
- Pero yo sí- confirmó también Harry.  
- Tú no le apoyes- le reprochó Hermione a su amigo.  
- Oh vamos Hermione- dijo Ron pasando una mano por el hombro a su mejor amigo- danos un respiro.

Dos minutos después los chicos estaban sentados en sus asientos esperando al profesor de historia.  
El profesor Binns llegó como siempre, pasó lista rápidamente sin mirar si estaban presentes o no los alumnos y empezó a hablar.

- Hoy empezamos la segunda clase sobre el tema de los dioses griegos. Iré nombrando todos los dioses porque serán muy importantes para los exámenes. Enteraos que la mitad del examen será de ellos- Algunos alumnos ya estaban dormidos, pero Binns no hizo el menor caso- Zeus que era considerado el dios de todos los dioses y dios del cielo, Eros era el dios del amor, Hermes el dios de los caminos, Dionisio era el dios del vino y del entusiasmo, Hades era el dios de los infiernos y las sombras- Hermione ya tenía el brazo cansado de dar codazos a Ron que se tambaleaba en su silla- Afrodita era la diosa de la belleza, Poseidón era el dios del mar, Nike la diosa de la victoria, Apolo el dios de las artes- la chica miró a toda la clase. Como había estado toda la clase despertando a Harry y a Ron no había podido coger apuntes.

Empezó a mirar disimuladamente para atrás. Nada, todos los alumnos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw que se colocaban en esos asientos estaban dormidos. Un hufflepuff se tambaleó en su propia mano y se calló en la mesa, provocando un ruido leve que no despertó a ningún alumno, ni despistó al profesor.  
Hermione se rió tapándose la boca para evitar que el profesor le oyera.  
Siguió mirando por los laterales, tampoco, más ravenclaw y gryffindor dormidos, también los slytherin. Siguió mirando para delante y únicamente vio dos personas despiertas. Una era Draco Malfoy que aunque no se había dormido parecía prestar atención y aunque lo hiciese no se le ocurriría pedirle los apuntes. La otra era una chica de pelo castaño a media melena y delgada que tomaba apuntes rápidamente con su pluma. La muchacha en vez de estar apoyada en el respaldo de la silla, había girado su cuerpo quedando su espalda apoyada en la pared.  
Hermione la miró mejor, la conocía de vista, era una ravenclaw, había venido nueva ese año. Era amiga de Viktor Krum, aunque el chico nunca se la había presentado sí había hablado de ella. Hizo memoria.

- McAllister, Arantza McAllister- dijo en un susurro. En ese momento el profesor levantó la vista. Hermione en un movimiento rápido cogió su pluma he hizo como que escribía. Binns miró enfadado a toda la clase, se le veía muy enojado, cogió su varita y transformó un libro en una bocina.  
Al verlo Hermione y Arantza transformaron unos cuadernos en orejeras, esa transformación la habían aprendido unos días antes en clase de McGonagall. Malfoy al verlas intentó hacer lo mismo pero no le dio tiempo, el profesor Binns con un segundo movimiento de varita había hecho sonar la bocina, haciendo que todos los alumnos dormidos pegaran un bote en su pupitre y miraran desconcertados a los lados.

- Se termina la clase por hoy- dijo el Binns antes de desaparecer por la pared.

Hermione se quitó las orejeras y se fue en dirección a la mesa de Arantza McAllister para pedirle si le dejaba los apuntes, cuando vio que la chica se levantaba. La gryffindor decidió seguirla.   
La ravenclaw se paró en la mesa de Malfoy que tenía las orejeras en las manos. Arantza había visto que ha Draco no le había dado tiempo a ponérselas.

- Vaya Malfoy- dijo la chica con voz victoriosa- sí que eres lento de reflejos, ¿Seguro que el Sombrero Seleccionador acertó poniéndote en Slytherin- Draco la miró serio- quizás deberías estar en Hufflepuff- dijo con voz burlona antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

Hermione se quedó mirando a Draco, intentando contener por todos los medios la risa, que amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento. El rubio se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica, la miró y con voz de desprecio dijo:

- Tu qué miras asquerosa sangresucia.

Hermione sonrió y Draco antes de que la gryffindor se diese la vuelta para reunirse con sus amigos pudo leerle los  
labios a la muchacha que susurró. " ¿Slytherin o Hufflepuff?"

Hermione estuvo buscando toda la tarde a la chica. Cuando entró en la biblioteca vio a Roger Davies, el capitán de Ravenclaw, con Oliver Wood.

- Oye habéis visto a Arantza  
- ¿A quién?- preguntó Roger.  
- ¿A McAllister?- preguntó Wood.  
- Sí- afirmó Hermione.  
- Ahh, la nueva de ravenclaw- dijo Roger  
- No creo que le guste que la conozcan como "La nueva de Ravenclaw"- dijo Oliver a su amigo.  
- Bueno…- dijo Roger- intentaré acordarme de su nombre  
- eso está bien- dijo Oliver acariciando la cabeza del chico como si fuese un perrito. Roger hizo una mueca  
- Bueno. ¿La habéis visto?- preguntó nuevamente la chica  
- No sé, no me fijo en ella- dijo el ravenclaw  
- Yo sí, quiero decir- dijo Oliver poniéndose de un tono rosado- que yo sí le he visto  
- Y dónde está – preguntó Hermione impaciente  
- se fue hará unos cinco minutos- Hermione resopló antes de irse corriendo.

- Hey Mione ¿dónde te habías metido?- dijo Ron cuando la chica llegó a la sala común de gryffindor- dentro de poco empieza la cena  
- Estaba buscando a una persona  
- Y has encontrado a tu querido Vicky- dijo Ron pestañeando muy deprisa.  
- ¡Ron!- dijo Harry con voz cansada- ¿Podemos saber quién es?- preguntó Harry a su amiga  
- Buscaba a Arantza McAllister  
- ¿La amiga de Krum?- preguntó Harry. Hermione afirmó con la cabeza.  
- Bueno, la amiga de Krum, tampoco iba tan lejos, casi acierto- dijo Ron  
- Bueno ¿Bajamos al comedor?- Ron asintió con cara de niño feliz.  
- ¿Y para qué la buscabas?- preguntó Harry.  
- Verás…- Hermione empezó a contarles lo que había pasado en clase de historia mientras ellos estaban dormidos.

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO

¿Sugerencias? ¿Algo que queráis q ponga? ¿Venganza de Malfoy? ¿Creen q sólo quiere apuntes Hermione de Arantza?

NA: necesito posibles parejas para un fic q quiero hacer de Draco, ayúdenme ¿Con quién pega Draco? Déjenme las ideas en el review, please.


	2. Cap 2

Cap 2 

- No me lo recuerdes- dijo Ron metiéndose una cucharada de guisantes en la boca- Aun me duelen los oídos del bocinazo.  
- ¿Por qué no nos avisaste Hermione?- preguntó Harry  
- No me dio tiempo, fue todo muy rápido- Hermione tomó un sorbo de zumo de calabaza, luego continuó- sin embargo es la primera vez que Binns abandona la clase, por lo menos en los años que llevamos aquí.

- Lo mismo ya se harto- sugirió Harry  
- No lo sé, pero se le veía muy enfadado- luego miró a la mesa de los profesores- y creo que esto no va a quedar así.   
- Sabes Hermione, mantengo lo que te dije en primero. A veces das verdadero miedo- dijo Ron mirando a su amiga con cara asustado. Harry y Hermione le miraron y se pusieron a reír.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y aparecieron Luna Lovegood y Arantza McAllister hablando animadamente.

- ¿La amiga de Krum es también la amiga de Luna?- preguntó Harry.  
- Que esperabas- dijo Ron- si es amiga de Krum, puede serlo de cualquiera. Hasta de una loca.  
- ¡Luna no está loca!- dijo Ginny que se encontraba enfrente de su hermano y había dejado de hablar con Lavender al oír eso.  
- Shh, come y calla- dijo Ron señalando el plato de Ginny. La chica le fulminó con la mirada y siguió hablando con Lavender.- ¿ A dónde vas?- dijo el pelirrojo al ver que Hermione se levantaba de la silla.  
- Ah, pues, a hablar con ella  
- ¿Con Lovegood?- preguntó extrañado Harry. Hermione negó con la cabeza y se alejó.

Las dos ravenclaw estaban hablando mientras cenaban con Padma Patil. Hermione se acercó a las tres, quedando frente a Padma y de espaldas a Luna y Arantza.

- Hola- saludó Hermione  
- Hola Hermione- saludaron Padma y Luna. La otra chica se giró pero como no conocía a Hermione, murmuró un "Hola" volviendo a mirar a su plato.  
- Preséntamela- murmuró Hermione entre señas a Luna.  
- Claro- dijo la rubia alegremente- Arantza, te voy a presentar. Hermione Granger, Arantza McAllister, Arantza McAllister, Hermione Granger- Hermione se inclinó y le dio dos besos.  
- Puedes llamarme Hermione- dijo la gryffindor. La otra chica sonrió levemente.  
- Entonces tú llámame Arantza.  
- ¿Qué tal con Ron?- dijo Luna de repente.  
- ¿¡Qué?- preguntó Hermione volviéndose como el pelo de los Weasley en segundos.  
- ¿Que qué tal con él?- volvió a preguntar la chica.  
- No sé a que te refieres  
- Oh, vamos Hermione, tengo ojos, al igual que casi todo el colegio.  
- Que…… Arantza- dijo Hermione disimulando e intentando cambiar de tema- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?  
- Te escucho- dijo la chica mirando a Hermione que seguía de pie.  
- Verás, en clase del profesor Binns te he visto que tomabas apuntes y……… yo suelo hacer esto pero…  
- Ahora me acuerdo de ti, tú eres la otra chica que transformó las orejeras- dijo Arantza. Hermione asintió con la cabeza.  
- Bueno el caso es que despertando a Harry y a Ron- dijo señalando a los dos chicos que seguían cenando- no me dio tiempo a coger todos los apuntes…  
- Y quieres que yo te los deje ¿No?- terminó la ravenclaw. Hermione bajó la cabeza como si estuviese avergonzada mientras asentía.  
- Bueno pero déjame antes que los pase a limpio.  
- Claro- dijo Hermione moviendo las manos- no hay prisa.

En ese momento Dumbledore se levantó de la silla. Luna y Arantza hicieron un hueco en el banco a Hermione para que se sentase momentáneamente.

- Queridos alumnos, esta mañana el profesor Binns ha acudido a mi despacho contándome un percance que ha pasado en su clase. Hemos estado hablando y hemos decidido hacer una cosa- Dumbledore se aclaró la voz y continuó- Mañana a la hora de comer os diré lo que haremos.

Los alumnos se miraron temblorosos, pero nadie dijo nada. La cena continuó

FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO

¿Qué tiene pensado Dumbledore? ¿Por qué se espera hasta el día siguiente para decirlo? ¿Será malo? ¿Qué habrán pensado los dos profesores, recordando que Binns estaba muy enfadado? ¿Se vengará Draco por haberle dejado Arantza en ridículo delante de Hermione?

¡QUIERO MUCHOS REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3

NA: dame una "R", dame una "E", dame una "V", dame una "I", dame una "E", dame una "W", dame una "S" ¡REVIEWS!( dame un centro psiquiátrico, je, je)  
Dedico este fic a todas las personas que sufren o han sufrido malos tratos (que se merecen algo, ea)

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Ron, Harry y Hermione estaban desayunando, Arantza se acercó y le entregó dos pergaminos enrollados a Hermione.

- Toma, quédatelos, yo ya tengo otros- dijo con una sonrisa  
- No tenías que haberte molestado, en un momento lo habría hecho yo.  
- Oh, no es molestia, no tenía nada que hacer, sólo espero que entiendas mi letra.  
- ¡Te importa! Estabamos hablando  
Ron, eres un grosero- dijo Hermione  
- ¡¿Yo!  
- No importa Hermione, siento haberte molestado… Weasley  
- ¿Cómo sabes cómo me llamo?  
- Conozco a Fred y a George, son amigos míos, tú eres igual que ellos, así que pensé que eras un Weasley.  
- Oh- dijo Ron. El pelirrojo miró a la chica a los ojos y lentamente se fue poniendo del color de su pelo. "Es bonita" pensó el gryffindor.  
- Yo soy Ginny, Weasley también- dijo Ginny extendiendo la mano.   
- Hola, yo soy Arantza McAllister  
- La amiga de Krum- finalizó Ron  
- Prefiero que me conozcan por mi nombre, y no por ser amiga de un chico- dijo la muchacha- si no te importa.  
- Yo soy Harry Potter- dijo el moreno para salvar la situación   
- ¿Potter?- preguntó la chica. Harry esperó a que como todo el mundo, la chica mirara la cicatriz de su frente, pero la chica no lo hizo- Vaya, encantada. Bueno me voy con Luna a desayunar. 

Cuando la chica se hubo marchado Hermione dijo:

- Vaya, amiga de Vicky, de la loca de Luna y de dos Weasley- dijo mientras daba dos palmaditas a Ron- Deberías informarte antes de hablar ¿ no crees Ron?

Después de aguantar pociones, transformaciones y herbología, los chicos llegaron al aula de historia.

- Bueno es la hora antes de comer y tenemos historia ¿Qué habrán planeado esos dos?- preguntó Ron  
- No lo sé, pero no me gusta- declaró Harry.

Por increíble que pareciese, ese día ningún alumno se quedó dormido en clase de historia. Alguno de los alumnos que se dormían siempre, ahora, hasta tomaban apuntes.

Unos minutos antes de que terminara la clase Hermione levantó la mano. El profesor Binns la miró, pero la ignoró. Al verla Arantza comprendió y también levantó la mano. Era la pregunta que todos los alumnos querían hacerle, pero ninguno se atrevía. El profesor al ver a las dos alumnas y darse cuanta de que eran las únicas que siempre le escuchaban en clase decidió hacerles caso.

- Dígame señorita Granger- dijo Binns, todos los alumnos se quedaron mirando a la gryffindor.  
- Sí, profesor Binns, quería saber si más o menos nos podría informar del castigo que usted y el profesor Dumbledore nos pondrán más tarde.  
- Oh señorita, se equivoca- dijo el profesor con lo que se podía creer que era una sonrisa en la cara de un fantasma- es sólo… como llamarlo, "una clase más animada"  
- ¿Una clase más animada?- dijo Hermione sin entender.  
- Sí señorita Granger, y usted señorita McAllister que quería preguntar  
- ¿Eh?- la chica reaccionó al instante. La verdad es que había levantado la mano para seguir a Hermione sabiendo lo que iba a hacer, pero al conseguirlo se había olvidado de bajarla.   
- Y bien ¿Qué quería?- la chica pensó rápido y dijo  
- Profesor ¿podría explicar o especificar un poco a qué se refiere cuando dice "una clase más animada"?- dijo Arantza poniendo cara de ángel.  
- Lo siento señorita pero tendrán que esperar. Bueno ya terminó la clase. Pueden salir- Hermione y Arantza compartieron miradas de duda.

Todos los alumnos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Algunos intranquilos, otros impacientes, otros curiosos…

El director no se hizo esperar y cuando todos los alumnos estuvieron en el Gran Comedor se levantó.

- Queridos alumnos, anoche aquí mismo os anuncié que tenía que daros una noticia y es ésta. Durante dos meses os convertiréis en griegos- los alumnos no dijeron nada, se notaba que no le habían entendido- Veréis el profesor Binns me dijo que estaban dando la historia griega, los dioses griegos, etc. Es decir todo sobre los griegos y que serán muy importantes en los exámenes, y que los alumnos no le prestan atención, por lo tanto hemos decidido hacer que lo aprendan como en un juego, si lo viven lo aprenderán.

Ahora los murmullos llegaron hasta la mesa de los profesores.

- Les indicaré más o menos las reglas del juego. Habrá dos reinos, en cada reino estarán dos casas. En uno estarán las casas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw y en la otra Slytherin y Hufflepuff.

Los silbidos y murmullos de desacuerdo llegaron desde las mesas de Hufflepuff y Slytherin.

- En cada reino- siguió Dumbledore mientras McGonagall hizo que en pocos segundos todos callasen- habrá un representante de cada casa, es decir, un rey de Hufflepuff, uno de Gryffindor, uno de Ravenclaw y uno de Slytherin. También habrá un heredero de los dos reinos, uno del reino de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor y otro de Slytherin y Hufflepuff. Éste llevará un amuleto y se le dirá una palabra secreta, si el reino opuesto consigue el amuleto y saber la palabra ganará. La palabra sólo la sabrá el heredero, nadie más, a no ser que éste lo diga. Por lo tanto la única manera de ganar un reino es conseguir que el heredero le diga la palabra. Habrá también las típicas acompañantes de los reyes, llamadas concubinas y los primeros guerreros o jefes de las tropas del reino. Además como cada reino se tendrá que buscar la vida, habrá agricultores, ganaderos, leñadores, artesanos… etc. Llevareis ropas griegas, peinados griegos, comeréis lo que comen los griegos. En fin una vida griega.

Oliver Wood levantó su mano desde su asiento. Todo el mundo le miró 

- Sí, señor Wood- dijo el director  
- Hay algo que no entiendo, porque hay herederos, se supone que los herederos son para cuando se mueren los reyes. Aquí todos somos muy jóvenes para morir y si es por el amuleto… lo podría llevar cualquiera de los reyes.  
- Buena pregunta señor Wood. Ah! Antes de que se me olvide también habrá consejeros del rey. Bueno respondiendo a la pregunta del señor Wood, para que se haga más interesante el juego habrá armas, es decir a cada habitante del reino se le dará una serie de armas: puñales, flechas, espadas, con las que deberá matar a los habitantes del reino enemigo. En cada reino habrá una lista con todos los habitantes, conforme vayan muriendo el nombre desaparecerá de la lista.  
- ¿Va a matarnos?- preguntó alarmada Hannah.  
- Oh, claro que no, señorita Abbot- dijo Dumbledore riendo- las armas están hechizadas de tal manera que uno nunca pueda morir, pero habrá sangre y eso.

Hannah puso cara de asco.

- Creo que se lo explicaré con un ejemplo- dijo Dumbledore- por ejemplo el señor... - Dumbledore miró por el Gran Salón- el señor Thomas, que será su enemigo- Dean sonrió ampliamente- imagínese que le corta en el brazo. En efecto será como si sangrara, aunque no lo haga de verdad y usted deberá taparse o curarse la herida ¿De acuerdo? Otro ejemplo es imagínese que el señor Thomas, coge y le atraviesa con una flecha, y es herida de muerte. Por supuesto usted, señorita Abbot, no moriría pero como se supone que usted está muerta se quedará como dormida. Los habitantes de su reino le harán un funeral griego y ya está.  
- ¿Y ya está?- dijo Fred Weasley- y que pasará con los "muertos"- dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos- según creo queman a los muertos.  
- Sí señor Weasley- todos los alumnos se asustaron- pero aquí es diferente, se le hará el funeral y los "muertos"- Dumbledore imitó el gesto que hizo el chico al decir muertos- Volverán a clase, es decir, para ellos se les acabará el juego y volverán a dar clase, como han hecho hasta ahora ¿Lo entendió?  
- Sí, claro- dijo Fred más tranquilo  
- Pero ¿Habrá suficientes alumnos en las clases del profesor Binns para hacer dos reinos?- preguntó esta vez George.  
- Hemos decidido que el juego lo haga todo Hogwarts, así que, sí habrá suficientes personas para cada reino.  
- Otra cosa que a lo mejor os gusta- agregó el profesor Binns- es que no habrá profesores, sólo podrán comunicarse con nosotros mediante lechuzas y deberán ser cosas muy importantes, porque en este juego deberán arreglárselas ustedes mismos. Nosotros por supuesto estaremos siempre vigilando, por si las cosas se desmadran o no funciona ¿Alguna pregunta? 

Gregory Goyle levantó la mano.

- ¿Sí señor Goyle?  
- Me está diciendo, que si yo con mi espada corto a alguien el cuello, saldrá sangre y después de parecer muerto volverá a dar clase.

La mayoría del Gran Comedor lo miró con cara de asco.

- Sí señor Goyle- dijo el fantasma- pero deberá hacerlo con los del reino opuesto, sino, su reino será penalizado.  
- Mola- dijo Gregory. Todos los Gryffindor y Ravenclaw se pusieron a temblar.  
- ¿Sí señorita Granger?- volvió a hablar Dumbledore. Hermione bajó la mano.  
- Usted nos dijo que nos vestirían como a los griegos ¿no es así?  
- Sí, señorita. Cuando empiece el juego les aparecerán en cada casa o dormitorio, cuarto, armario o lo que tengan sus ropas, no se podrán cambiar ni compartir y sólo podrán tener más ropa si la compran o se les da.  
- Ya, pero según lo que creo que entendí en las clases de historia, los griegos no llevaban... eh... - Hermione empezó a mover las manos mientras todo el alumnado le miraba sin comprender.   
- ¿Ropa interior?- preguntó Dumbledore al fin.  
- Sí, los griegos no llevaban ropa interior.  
- Bueno, supongo que ese será su castigo, no el suyo señorita Granger, sino el de todos, por quedarse dormidos en clase del profesor Binns- un alboroto llenó el Gran Comedor. Silbidos, voces, murmullos y hasta risas histéricas- Bueno el reino de Slytherin y Hufflepuff se llamará Hufferin- los Hufflepuff y algunos Slytherin aplaudieron. McAllister miró a la mesa de Slytherin y se topó con la mirada fría de Draco. Rápidamente la esquivó volviendo a mirar a su cena y poco a poco la chica se fue poniendo roja.

FIN DEL TERCER CAPÍTULO.

¿Por qué se ruborizó Arantza? ¿La chica odia a Draco o le gusta? ¿Cómo quieren que se llame el reino de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw? ¿Les parece divertido el juego? ¿Quiénes quieren que sean los reyes, herederos, consejeros, concubinas y primeros guerreros?


	4. Chapter 4

Los Reinos de Hufferin y Ravclindor  
- Hey cariño ¿No te encuéntras bien?- preguntó Luna a su amiga.  
- No, bueno sí, bueno, creo que me duele un poco la cabeza.  
- ¿Y eso?- preguntó la rubia.  
- Debe de ser por todo esto, lo de los griegos y eso- dijo Arantza a su mejor amiga.  
- Quizás deberías descansar- le aconsejó Luna  
- Sí, cuando acabe de explicar todo- dijo Arantza sonriendo

- El reino de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor se llamará Ravclindor(NA: Leído reivclindor, por si acaso). Las funciones de cada uno se verán mañana por la mañana. Deberéis estar en el campo de quidditch como si fuese vuestra primera clase, aproximadamente a esa hora. Os recomendaría que desayunaseis mucho, será un día muy largo. En fin buena suerte. 

Algunos alumnos aplaudieron, poco a poco el Gran Comedor se fue quedando vacío.

A la mañana siguiente, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban antes de tiempo en el campo de quidditch. Cuando el director llegó con todos los demás profesores, algunos se dieron cuanta de que faltaban dos profesores. El profesor Lupin, que impartía Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y la profesora Sprout que enseñaba herbología no estaban.  
Dumbledore con un simple movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una especie de aro de colores muy vistosos.

- Vale, ir entrando a la antigua Grecia- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa- Vamos, no muerde, a ver primero Gryffindor, vamos, por favor señor... Jordan, usted primero  
- ¿Por qué yo?- se quejó Lee  
- Vamos señor Jordan, si fuese algo malo, ¿Crees que le mandaría?  
- Sí- declaró Lee  
- ¡Señor Jordan!- dijo una profesora McGonagall muy enojada. Dumbledore rió.  
- Está bien- dijo Lee con voz pausada- Ya voy

Lee atravesó el círculo, luego los gemelos, Oliver y así hasta que no hubo más gryffindor. Luego fueron los ravenclaw, el primero en entrar fue Roger Davies, seguido por Cho Chang y sus inseparables amigas.  
La cola de Ravenclaw estaba terminando cuando le tocó el turno a Luna. La rubia se giró y miró a su mejor amiga  
- ¿Crees que esto es seguro?- preguntó  
- No lo sé, pero piensa que a donde vayas, yo voy detrás- Luna sonrió a Arantza y se metió en el círculo. 

Después Arantza se metió en él, sintió que el estómago se le encogía, era como si fuese un trasladador, notó una especie de mareo y cuando creyó tocar el suelo sintió como alguien le agarraba, al verlo se asombró.

- ¡Profesor Lupin! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?  
- Hola- saludó con una hermosa sonrisa- soy el encargado de recibir al heredero  
- Ah ¿Y?- dijo la chica sin comprender.  
- Bueno, tú eres el heredero  
- Alto un momento- dijo la chica moviendo las manos. Remus sonrió   
- Tú eres la heredera.  
- Dumbledore dijo heredero  
- ¿Y qué? También podrá ser una chica  
- Pero yo no quiero serlo.  
- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Remus atónito- Será divertido  
- Oh, sí claro, muy divertido. Todo el mundo irá detrás mía para matarme.  
- Venga- dijo Remus animándola- Nadie te matará si no sabes la palabra.  
- ¿Por qué yo?  
- Bueno fui yo el que te elegí- dijo Remus mirando con sus ojos miel a la chica.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Creo que tienes mucho que enseñar a los demás, pero al ser nueva aquí no puedes hacerlo. También veo que tienes mucha fuerza de voluntad y mucho carácter, no te dan miedo las cosas y eso es imprescindible para ser heredera de los dos reinos.

Arantza se quedó mirando a su profesor sin hablar.

- Además siempre puedes cambiar el papel a tu amiga Luna.  
- ¿Qué hace ella?  
- De concubina- Arantza puso cara de sorpresa.  
- No le va a gustar ¿lo sabe?  
- Bueno creo que le gustará menos cuando sepa que el rey es Roger Davies  
- ¡¿ concubina de Davies! Pero si le odia ¿no lo habrá elegido usted?  
- No, yo sólo elegí el tuyo. Toma- Remus pasó por el cuello de la chica un medallón, Arantza lo miró, era una triqueta preciosa (NA: si no saben que es, tal vez les suene si les digo que es el símbolo de Las Embrujadas)  
- Es precioso. Bueno me voy  
- Espera te falta la palabra.  
- ¿Cuál es?- preguntó la chica  
- Esperanza  
- ¿Por qué esa palabra?  
- Porque a mí me gusta mucho esa palabra y yo era el que la elegía- la chica se cortó ante la respuesta de Lupin, como si hubiese hecho el ridículo- y porque creo que debes dar esperanza a todo tu reino.- la chica sonrió- Buena suerte 

Remus se agachó, besó la mejilla de la chica y desapareció.   
Arantza se tocó la mejilla y sonrió. Le caía muy bien ese profesor. Tocó la triqueta y enseguida calló al suelo. Miró para arriba y vio a Luna que le ayudaba a levantarse.

FIN DEL CAP 4

¿Luna la concubina de Roger? ¿Quién será el rey de Gryffindor? ¿Y su concubina? ¿ Y los reyes de Slytherin y Hufflepuff? ¿ Y el heredero de este reino?


	5. Cap 5

CAP 5 

Uno a uno, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts fueron pasando por el aro hasta que no quedó ninguno. Entonces el aro desapareció y los profesores tras esperar a que apareciesen la profesora Sprout y el profesor Lupin se encaminaron al castillo.

- ¡Vaya! Es genial. Soy el jefe de las tropas de Ravclindor- dijo un chico moreno.

- ¡Yo soy uno de los consejeros del rey!- dijo Neville al chico. 

- ¡Y yo otro!- dijo Oliver Wood

- ¿Me pregunto quién será el heredero de Ravclindor?- volvió a hablar el moreno

- Soy yo- dijo Arantza que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta con una Luna que parecía muy enfadada.

- ¿Tú? Debe haber un error. Dumbledore dijo heredero, no heredera.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que haber un error? Eh, Harry, porque es una chica. Quizás sepa hacer la función de heredera mejor de lo que a lo mejor lo podrías hacer tú. Cada uno tiene una función para algo- dijo Luna con voz irritada. Harry se quedó de piedra.

- ¿Eso crees tú?- preguntó Oliver

- Eso es lo que tengo que creer. ¡O sino mataré a ese viejo chiflado por haberme dado el papel de concubina de ese estúpido de Roger Davies!- dijo Luna casi en un grito

- ¿Roger es el rey de Ravenclaw? Eso hará que su orgullo aumente mucho más. Aunque eso parecía imposible- dijo Oliver con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Ron entró con cara de entusiasmo en el salón donde estaban todos.

- Harry, Harry ¡Soy el rey de Gryffindor!- dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

- Vaya, tenía la esperanza de que fuese Hermione, por eso de darle lógica al asunto- dijo Neville. Ron puso cara de ofendido.

- Tarde- dijo una voz detrás suya- Yo seré su concubina. ¡Me están entrando unas ganas de matar a Dumbledore!- dijo Hermione haciendo que estrangulaba a alguien

- No será tan grave Mione- dijo Ron

- Oye Ron ¿Tú sabes lo que es una concubina?- Ron negó con la cabeza y Hermione suspiró y se sentó con Arantza y Luna.

- Por lo menos tú lo eres de tu mejor amigo- le consoló Luna- yo lo soy del palurdo de Davies- Hermione se contuvo la risa. 

- ¡Qué precioso colgante!- dijo Hermione mirando a Arantza- ¿Tú eres el heredero?

- Heredera- le corrigió Luna mientras Arantza asentía con la cabeza

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó con curiosidad

- Bueno, quizás al ser nueva, nadie conoce mis "puntos débiles"- dijo la chica haciendo las comillas con los dedos- y será más difícil que me puedan sonsacar la palabra.

- ¡Ahí está, tú resiste!- dijo Ron

- Pero Viktor Krum te conoce- dijo Neville

- Ya, pero es uno, entre todo un montón de chavales- dijo Luna 

- Sin olvidar que es su amigo- recordó Oliver mirando a Arantza con una sonrisa.

- Creo que eso no servirá de mucho- dijo Arantza devolviendo la sonrisa a Oliver- Viktor con tal de ganar traicionaría hasta a su mejor amigo- Todos la miraron con cara de pena, pero ella sonrió- Sino no estaría en Slytherin.

- En eso tiene razón- admitió Neville.

- ¿Qué os parece si vamos cada uno a las habitaciones del sitio este...

- Es un palacio- dijo Ron

- Bueno del palacio, Creo que ya habrá llegado nuestra ropa y todo lo demás.

- Creo que Oliver tiene razón- dijo Hermione.

- Sí, estoy deseando vestirme de guerrero- dijo Harry.

- Uno se viste de guerrero cuando va a luchar, no siempre Harry- dijo un Neville sonriente.

- ¿Te vienes?- dijo Luna a Arantza- Tú habitación está al lado de la mía

- Eso es genial- y se alejaron

- ¿Que te parece?- le preguntó una chica morena a un rubio

- Con ese vestido pareces una foca- dos chicos que se encontraban detrás del rubio empezaron a reírse.

- Pues tendrás que aguantarte Draco, porque lo quieras o no yo soy la concubina del rey de Slytherin y ese eres tú.

- Ya, pero recuerda que sólo vendrás cuando te necesite- y con voz fría dijo- y no creo que lo haga

- No eres de piedra- dijo Parkinson antes de irse muy enojada.

- Está bien, Crabbe Goyle, averiguad quién es el rey de Hufflepuff, su concubina y el heredero del reino.

Dos minutos más tarde Goyle y Crabbe llegaron a los aposentos de Draco.

- Yo averigüe quién es el heredero del reino- dijo Crabbe muy orgulloso

- Y yo el rey de Hufflepuff y su concubina- dijo Goyle recuperando el aliento.

- Y bien- dijo Draco al ver que ninguno hablaba

- El heredero es un Hufflepuff llamado Justin... no sé que

- Lo conozco, en segundo Potter le azuzó una serpiente que lancé en un duelo contra él. ¿Y el rey?

- El rey de Hufflepuff es su mejor amigo Erny McMillan y la concubina de éste Hannah Abbot, la amiga de los dos.

- Vaya, todo queda en familia- dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

- Hey Draco, te queda muy bien esa ropa- dijo de repente Goyle. Draco le miró levantando una ceja y luego dijo con voz fría 

- Gracias.

- AHH, parezco una coliflor- dijo Arantza saliendo de su cuarto y metiéndose en el de Luna.

- No estás tan mal- dijo su amiga aguantándose la risa. 

- Me voy a cambiar y como te rías te enteras- Luna empezó a reírse y Arantza salió corriendo. La chica volvió a los cuatro minutos con una túnica de color azul plomo que le quedaba muy bien.

- Esa te queda mejor

- Ya, pero te dije que no te rieras o te la buscabas- dijo la ravenclaw 

- ¿Qué tienes detrás de la espalda?

- Oh, es tú castigo señorita Lovegood- y sacó una cosa parecida a un trapo blanco

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Luna

- Bueno, creo que es una almohada- y diciendo esto le arreó en la cabeza con él.

- ¡Ehh!- gritó Luna- eso es traición- y cogiendo otra que estaba en su cama tiró a su amiga y la empezó a golpear con ella.

Las dos chicas entre risas estaban golpeándose tiradas en la cama cuando la puerta de la habitación de Luna se abrió. 

- Así que tú eres mi concubina ehh. Luna se levantó cubierta de plumas y miró al chico que estaba en la puerta. 

- Sí, y a no ser que quieras una pizza a media noche a mi no me hables.

- Oh vamos será divertido- dijo Roger

- Pero tú niñato ¿Sabes lo que es una concubina?- preguntó Luna, quitándose plumas de su rubio cabello. 

- Sí- dijo Roger con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡Eres un salido y un pervertido!- empezó a gritar Luna. Arantza no pudo más y rompió a reír revolcándose en la cama de su amiga.

- Vaya Luna, ya me has sustituido

- Tú no me llames Luna, nunca lo has hecho y nunca lo vas a hacer, so salio y tu deja de reír o te arreo- Arantza se incorporó mientras se contenía la risa.

- Ah, eres tú- dijo Roger mirando a la chica.

- Sí, creo que soy yo. Por lo menos lo era hasta hace poco- dijo mirando al chico con ojos cansados- Me voy al templo.

- ¿Adónde?- preguntaron los otros dos chicos

- Veréis, ese enorme palacio que tiene figuritas de dioses por todas partes y en el que va la gente, se llama templo.

- ¿A qué vas a ir?

- Tenemos que aprendernos los dioses ¿no? Mejor ahora que nunca. 

- Me voy contigo- dijo Luna levantándose de la cama

- Si a ti eso no te gusta

- Todo menos ver la cara de éste. Y luego dicen que yo estoy loca- dijo saliendo por la puerta detrás de Arantza

- Me aburro- dijo Luna dos minutos después de haber llegado al templo.

- Te lo dije- dijo Arantza

- Ya, pero me quería deshacer del tío ese- Arantza miró a su amiga y luego al templo

- Ven conmigo

- ¿Adónde?- dijo Luna corriendo detrás de su mejor amiga para intentar alcanzarla- ¡Arantza espera!

- Mira- dijo Arantza cuando se paró

- ¿El qué? Yo sólo veo un dios

- No es un dios, es una diosa, Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría

- ¿Y?- dijo Luna mirándose las uñas. Arantza puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a escalar por la diosa- ¡Espera!. Eso está prohibido

- Vamos Luna, no vamos a ser siempre buenas. Ahora no está Filch- Luna admitió con la cabeza y mirando que no viniese nadie comenzó a subir por donde lo había hecho la otra. 

Luna llegó a dónde se había parado su amiga. Era un agujero oculto entre el manto, desde dónde se podía ver todo, pero nadie les podía ver a ellas.

- Me gusta el sitio- declaró Luna

- Lo vi cuando pasábamos.

- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos que este sitio sea solamente para nosotras?

- Me parece genial

- ¿Prometes no decirle a nadie dónde está?

- Prometido

- ¡¡¡¡NOOOO!- gritó un pelirrojo desde su dormitorio. La mitad del palacio llegó hasta la habitación.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Hermione a su amigo que tenía la cara desencajada

- ¡Nos vamos a perder el partido de quidditch del martes!- la chica le dio una colleja- ¡Ay Mione! ¿Por qué me pegas?

- Tú eres tonto, creí que era algo serio e importante. 

- ¿Qué puede haber más importante que el quidditch?- dijo Ron rascándose donde Hermione le había dado.

- He dicho que se hace la guerra- dijo Draco a Erny y Justin

- Pero sólo llevamos un día aquí- se quejó Justin

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Draco- dijo Viktor Krum.

- Claro, porque tú eres el jefe del ejército- dijo Erny antes de que Krum lo desafiase con la mirada

- Dumbledore nos trajo aquí y nos dio armas para algo- dijo Draco con una voz tan amenazante que intimidó a Erny y a Justin

- Está bien- dijo al fin Erny

- Es ahora que están desprevenidos- continuó Draco.

- De acuerdo- dijo Justin- ¿Qué haremos?

- Será fácil, mañana por la mañana acamparemos cerca de su reino. Hay unos montículos, unas pequeñas montañas donde nos podremos esconder, que no nos verán- empezó a explicar Viktor- estaremos un día viendo como actúan y al día siguiente por la tarde-noche, cuando este oscureciendo, empezaremos a atacar, matando a todo el que esté en medio.

- Hay niños de once años- dijo Justin mirando con terror a Viktor.

- Y si esos niños pudieran, te matarían

- Esta bien, continua- dijo Erny

- Intentaremos entrar al palacio de su reino y matar a todos menos al heredero, habrá que descubrir quién es. Llevará un amuleto, como un colgante.

- Igual que el mío- dijo Justin

- No sabemos si lleva el mismo, pero lo tendrá que llevar puesto- volvió a hablar Draco.

- ¿Y cuando lo tengamos qué hacemos?- se atrevió a preguntar Justin.

- Llevarlo a mi cabaña, yo sabré que hacer con el tío- dijo Draco apretando los puños.

- Mataremos todo lo que podamos, hasta que yo ordene ¿entendido? 

- Entendido- dijeron Justin y Erny a Krum

- Ahora contarlo a todo el ejército- ordenó Draco. Erny y Justin salieron sin rechistar del dormitorio.

- Será pan comido- dijo Viktor

- Sí, en un santiamén estaremos ganando al reino de Potter- agregó Draco con una sonrisa malévola.

- Y al de Weasley- dijo Viktor mirando a la nada. Draco lo miró imaginándose a qué se refería pero decidió no hacer comentarios.

Al día siguiente en el reino de Ravclindor todo transcurrió con normalidad.  
Neville, Oliver y otros consejeros decían a Ron y Roger lo que tenían que hacer. Harry seguía obsesionado con ser jefe del ejército. Luna para alejarse lo más posible de Roger Davies que parecía que la seguía se había escondido en el templo, en su lugar secreto con su amiga Arantza mientras se contaban cosas.   
Algunas personas como Padma y Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown o Michael Corner y Terry Boot miraban con cara extraña a la diosa Atenea que parecía reír, pero creyeron que era alguna broma de Dumbledore.

Mientras tanto el reino de Hufferin había cambiado, casi todos los chicos de quinto a séptimo habían acampado en las cercanías del reino de Ravclindor sin que ellos se diesen cuenta y esperaban ansiosos el día siguiente por la tarde para atacar. Habían acordado que ni los reyes ni el heredero irían a la batalla para que si por algún casual podían defenderse los otros no les mataran.

El día que tenían planeado para atacar llegó más pronto de lo que algunos querían.  
Draco aunque no iba a participar en la guerra estaba entrenando en su tienda. El rubio lo hacía bastante bien, por fin algo que le había enseñado su padre iba a servirle para algo, o no, porque si no iba a luchar.  
Los chicos al ver que empezaba a oscurecer empezaron a ponerse las armaduras que les había dado a cada uno Dumbledore, o mejor dicho, que les había puesto en su armario.  
Todos estaban ya preparados para atacar.  
La lista que se encontraba justo a las puertas del palacio con todos los habitantes pronto iba a empezar a disminuir.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5

Sí señor, Atenea sabiduría, Ravenclaw sabiduría (todo planeado) Arriba Ravenclaw!  
¿Les gustó que McAllister fuera la heredera? ¿Les gustó como repartí los papeles? ¿Sigue Roger a Luna? ¿Por qué será Hermione la concubina de Ron? ¿Les gustó la amistad entre Luna y Arantza? ¿Quién ganará la guerra? ¿Y quién morirá? DEJEN REVIEW!


	6. Cap 6

CAP 6 

- ¡Mierda!

- ¿Qué te pasa cariño?- le preguntó Luna a quien seguía Arantza

- Se acabaron las patatas para la cena- medio gritó Padma. Ella era la cocinera jefe de todo el palacio.

- ¿Y por qué no vas y le pides a Anthony?- dijo Luna parpadenado fuertemente.

- Nos peleamos ayer, él estaba enfadado por la función que le había tocado y yo... sinceramente no tuve mucha paciencia con él.

- Pues a mi me apetecen patatas- se quejó la rubia

- Iré yo- dijo Arantza

- O no querida, tú eres la heredera y tenemos que tenerte cuidadita.

- Oh vamos Luna, estoy harta de ser la super heredera a la que nadie puede tocar y no puede hacer nada. Llevo tres días encerrada aquí, me aburro mucho- Arantza miró a su amiga con ojos suplicantes- es ir a por patatas ¿Qué cosa podría pasarme?

- Está bien- dijo Luna cediendo- pero ahora voy contigo

- Me voy adelantando

- A mi señal atacamos a todo lo que se mueva- susurró Viktor. Todos los chicos con armadura asintierón.

- Hey Padma ¿Sabes dónde está Luna?

- Desde cuándo la llamas por su nombre- quiso saber la chica

- Otra igual, sólo quiero ser amable.

- Está bien Roger, se fue a ver a Anthony

- ¿A tú novio?- preguntó el moreno. La cocinera asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no vino Padma?- preguntó Anthony a la chica que recogía las patatas en un cesto

- Uhhh, creo que está muy ocupada

- Está enfadada conmigo ¿verdad?- Arantza miró al chico y luego bajó la cabeza y siguió recogiendo patatas- Me gusta tu puñal- dijo Anthony cambiando de tema

- Gracias, me lo regaló Oliver

- ¿Wood?

- Sí

- Ahh- dijo Anthony como si entendiese algo

- Ahh ¿Qué?- preguntó la chica cogiendo el cesto y apoyándolo en la cintura.

- ¡Ahora!- gritó Viktor. Todos los chicos salieron de sus escondites.

Los habitantes del reino de Ravclindor se quedaron de piedra.  
Empezaron a corer y a defenderse como podían. Los chicos atacaban muy deprisa y a quién cogian no duraba mucho.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Luna a un chicoo que corría junto a un montón de gente en dirección a la rubia.

- Los del reino de Hufferin están atacando- Luna abrió los ojos y soltó al chico mientras corría hacia dónde los demás intentaba escaparse.

- Si salimos de esta me tengo que acordar de matar a Arantza

Un montón de niños de once y doce años que segundos antes jugaban salieron corriendo en dirección al palacio de Ravclindor. Anthony y arantza los miraron aterrados. De repente la chica tiró el cesto y salió corriendo al encuentro de los chicos.  
Un grupo de cinco chicos de once años eran perseguidos por dos chicos el doble de grandes. Arantza se cogió el vestido de un lado con una mano para corer mejor. Uno de los niños calló en el césped. Al acercarse Arantza vio que los dos chicos que perseguían al grupo de niños eran los amigo, por así llamarlos de Draco Malfoy. Se llamaban Crabber y Goyle, qunque ella no sabía quién era quién.  
McAllister llegó hasta la altura del niño y le levantó

- ¡¡Vamos! ¡¡Vamos, arriba!- le dijo al chico mientras le ayudaba.

- Mi hermano va detrás- dijo el niño mientras sollozaba. 

- ¿Qué?

- Mi hermano- la chica miró atrás. Un niño muy parecido a él estaba mucho más atrás y faltaba poco para que los dos amigos de Malfoy le atrapasen.

Arantza miró desesperadamente para delante y vio como Luna corría hacia ellos. Se agachó rapidamente y dijo

- Escucha, ves a esa chica rubia, corre hacia ella y dile que te dije yo que fuerais a ver a Atenea. Dile también que esté atenta que pronto irá tu hermano y que no se preocupe por mi. Y ahora ¡Corre!- el niño salió corriendo en dirección a Luna.

Arantza volvió a cogerse el bajo del vestido y salió corriendo en dirección a Crabbe y Goyle.  
A sólo unos metros de los chicos estaba un niño de once años tirado en el césped llorando. El niño miraba aterrado como venian los dos chicos. Arantza llegó y le levantó. Al verla Crabbe y Goyle corrieron en su dirección. 

- ¡Ves corriendo hasta tu hermano! ¡ Y si le pierdes de vista, corre al templo! ¡Vamos!- el niño asintó con la cabeza y salió corriendo

El otro niño había llegado a dónde estaba Luna y corriendo en su dirección llegaba Roger.  
Alguien agarró del brazo de la chica y tiró para atrás. Arantza calló al suelo y miró hacia arriba, Goyle había sacado una espada y la tenía en alto.  
Crabber sonrió y entonces Goyle bajó la espada

Fin del Cap 6 

¿Habrá matado Goyle a Arantza? ¿Llegará Luna a ayudar a su amiga o salvará a los niños? ¿Y Roger podrá alcanzar a Luna? ¿Si muere Arantza al ser la heredera, se acabaría el juego para Hufferin? ¿Se darán cuanta Crabbe y Goyle?

Que quieren que llegue Luna a salvar a Arantza o que salve a los niños como le pidió la ravenclaw, opinen plase y mandenmelo en review.


End file.
